totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Tylko mnie nie opuszczaj!
Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata ''' '''Odcinek 5 Luciana stała na pokładzie. Luciana: POOOBUDECZKA! <3 Jak wyglądam? Kamerzysta: Bosko. Luciana: '''Tak myślałam. <3 A więc.. Ostatnio nasi uczestnicy zabawili się w piratów! Oczywiście nie zabrakło wielu emocji! '''Kamerzysta: Było nudno. Luciana: '''Przestań, nie było tak źle! '''Kamerzysta: '''Spadła nam oglądalność. '''Luciana: Serio? Musimy to naprawić! W każdym razie nie potrafiłam określić zwycięzcy, dlatego nikt nie odpadł! Kto odpadnie dzisiaj? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Podróż dookoła świata! <3 Music: I wanna be famous ' Jacuzzi, statek Po ostatnich wydarzeniach pełnych emocji, uczestnicy zebrali się przy jacuzzi. :3 Piszecie tylko w tym nagłówku. Na razie. I pamiętajcie - Jesteście tylko w Jacuzzi! ''~''Od Spectry ''Maddie: Wow, nikt wczoraj nie odpadł. Na szczęście... No cóż, teraz muszę tylko grać dalej i wytrwać do końca.'' Maddie nie kąpała się w jacuzzi, a siedziała przy nim słuchając muzyki. Vince rozlużniony siedział sobie wygodnie włączając opcje z bąbelkami. 'Vince: '''Jaki spokój... po ostatnim zadaniu muszę odpocząć. Za dużo wariactwa. xD ''Zanużył się nieco w cieplej wodzie. 'Vince: '''Trzeba czekać na armagedon. <3 '''Bartholome:'Czy ciebie Maddie popier***iło!? Miałem się bac że przeze mnie wylecisz!? Znaczy....miałem ryzykowac że jak cię wywalą to będę następny... ? '''Bartholome:Huh...Maddie to zakończony, króciutki rozdział... Maddie: '''Spójrz na to strategicznie - Jeśli byśmy wygrali, to drużyna uznałaby, że jesteś silny i przydatny. No i poza tym nie miałam wyboru... I nie drzyj się na mnie, jest tutaj też przeciwna drużyna, jak zobaczą, że jest źle, to będą wiedzieli co zrobić, aby nas pokonać. '''Vince: Żle to było kiedy próbowali mnie uświadamiac, że miłość jest zła. Zresztą sam już nie wiem... ale poemat się tworzy. <3 Bartholome: '''Mogła by sobie uznawać ,ale to nie było by prawdą... '''Vince: Wiesz, po porażce nauczyć się można wiele. Chociażby pokory. Więcej dystansu do siebie i będzie luzik. Poza tym, jak się jest na szczycie to wciąż można wrócić po upadku. Bartholome:'''Nigdy cię nie ogarniałem Vince... '''Vince: Mnie się nie da ogarnąć. xD A wogóle... sorki za wczorajsze wyzwanie xD Trochę.... przesadziłem.. wiesz..." wrażenia. xD Bartholome:'I emocje ,które są dowodem na twoje ,a może moje nie ogarnięcie <3 '''Vince: '''Może po prostu obu nas nie da się ogarnąć xD Przynajmniej wyjątkowi jesteśmy <3 '''Bartholome: '''Wyjątkowo się napiję...<3 ''Wziął ze stolika który był kilka metrów od jacuzzi ,butelkę wina i podał ją Vince'owi. '''Vince: Ahh dziękuję przyjacielu! Vince (W pokoju zwierzeń): 'Już i tak pewnie przekroczyłem limit na procenty w tym show ale co tam xD ''Wziął kieliszki i odkorkował zatyczkę od butelki. Zaczął lać wino do kieliszków. '''Vince: Mam nadzieję, że to nie randka czy coś. xD Czuję się niezręcznie.xD Bartholome: '''Nie, no co ty? To nie randka xD. Poprostu piję z moim niezrozumiałym przyjacielem xD '''Vince: Ohhh jaka ulga. xD Od razu zeszło mi ciśnienie. xD A tak zmieniając temat, jak ci się podoba w show? Podał mu jeden z kieliszków, drugi dla siebie wziął. '' '''Vince: '''Wcześniej nie widywałem cię w żadnym poprzednim sezonie. '''Bartholome: '''Z tego co widziałem ,oglądając was na siedząc kanapie to mi się tu nie śpieszyło, ale życie jest krótkie, czasem trzeba zaryzyować. xD '''Vince: '''I z tym się zgodzę mój nowy przyjacielu, oj zgodzę się. Czasem nie wiadomo co może się stać. Ja tam nei będę już mówił bo na samą myśl żygam.. dla upewnienia nie winem oczywiście xD W ogóle tak jakoś czuję... że raczej nie pożyję. xD '''Bartholome:'Ale wiesz ,jeśli los by chciał żebyś zginął ,to zginąć byś mógł wszędzie. xD Vince: Ale los mnie nie kocha bo już... Zacząl wyliczać na ręce ile razy miał zginąć. xD Vince: 'No na obu się nie mieści, ale to cud normalnie. xD '''Bartholome: '''Los uważa cię za dziwaka ,a takich do siebie nie przyjmuje. XD '''Vince: '''Może jak śmierć przyjdzie ucieknie przede mną. <3 Chociaż... jesli taką Maddie by też opduścił to już wolałbym chyba strawę z trzydziestu pudełek apapu.... '''Bartholome: '''Czy to by było złe gdybym ,jak teraz ona sedzi obok mnie i wszystko słyszy, ją obgadywał? xDDD ''Wypił swój kieliszek wina xD 'Vince: '''W jej oczach jestem pewnie chodzącym trupem, ale ty może jeszcze masz szansę się uratować. xD Acz to jest tak wykonalne jak zarysowanie diamentu czy wykonanie Mission Impossible. xD '''Bartholome: '''Co tu ratować? Zrozumiałem że naprawdę podoba mnie się Alex... ''Spojrzał na Alex. '''Vince: '''Cooooo? xDDD Hmmm... xDDD ''Jakoś nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. '' '''Vince: '''Ona ma chłopaka niestety i to nieprzyjemne było się z nim widzieć..... xDDD '''Bartholome: '''Ten...Jak mu tam...Janina...Nie! Jarosław! Tak to Jarosław! xDDDDD '''Vince: No już płci mu nie zmieniaj. xD Ale to bardzo zły pomysł. Poetą to on nie zostanie, ale jak zada cios swym drewnianym atutem to po zawodach. xD A myślał, że ją podrywałem kiedy dostała napadku padaczki.. czy szoku po tych cukierkach... tak to szok był.. pewnie cukrowy. Celestia siedziała po przeciwległej stronie ich wszystkich, słuchała ich paplanin, bo musiała ;u;. Celestia: Eh, taka radość nie będzie trwała długo bo i tak niedługo, jakaś drużyna wyeliminuje kolejnego zawodnika a wtedy upadek na duchu każdego będzie nieunikniony, chyba że jest to czysty Antygonista.. Zauważyła że nikt jej nie słucha. Celestia: Ja tutaj niewidzialna nie jestem.. gdzie jest mój Xander.. przecież pora na herbatę.. przynajmniej on się do mnie odzywa.. i mnie tak po części szanuje.. ''Celestia: Tak, adoptowałam Xander'a bo uważam że coś na miarę "lokaja" mi się przyda.. a te fajne igraszki w poprzednim zadaniu między naszymi charakterami bardzo mi się podobały.'' Celestia: Xander! Na jacuzzi wylegiwała się Harriet. Włosy spięte miała w koński ogon, a na sobie swój strój kąpielowy. Harriet: '''Jest oto i Maddie, a wraz z nią Nina! Cieszę się że nikt nie odpadł.. Każda strata zawodnika to dla mnie duży szok oraz rozpacz.. Smóteg, rzal i bul. ;____; 'Harriet: '''Awww... I te bąbelki. *__* ''Alex również siedziała w Jacuzzi w swoim stroju kompielowym i słuchała paplaniny innych ''Alex: Podobam się Barthowi? Cóż...on też jest nawet niczego sobie, w sumie...'' Nagle do Alex zadzwonił telefon 'Alex: '''Tak? ''Dzwonił wkurzony Jarek xD 'Alex: '''Jaruś! <3 ''Zaczął się wydzierać na Alex 'Alex: '''Jaki pokój zwierzeń? :D ''Znowu się wydzierał xD 'Alex: '''Ale...a z resztą... ''Wzięła telefon i rzuciła nim gdzieś daleko 'Alex: ':c ''Alex: O co ci chodzi? Przecież jeszcze nic nie zrobiłam...'' Alex skuliła głowę na dół i z oczu zaczęły jej lecieć łzy. Celestia wpatrywała się jako Alex płacze i podpłynęła do niej (xD). '''Celestia: Hej, coś się stało że płaczesz? Alex spojrzała się na Celestię Alex: 'Zerwał ze mną :c. ''Znowu skukiła głowę. Celestia nie wiedziała o co chodzi. '''Celestia: Em, kto zerwał? Za co? Myślała jakby to ją pocieszyć. W międzyczasie obudziła się Nina, która zasnęła po wcześniejszym zadaniu trzymając w jednej ręce pustą butelkę szampana. Nina: 'Co? Gdzie? Jak? ''Spojrzała się na wszystkich, a następnie wyrzuciła gdzieś butelkę. 'Nina: '''Dlaczego wszyscy siedzimy w jacuzzi? Czyżby jakaś wspólna orgia? <3 (pokój zwierzeń)'Nina: 'Nie wiem czy im o tym mówić, ale czasem nie potrafię się powstrzymać przed tym, żeby zmacać kogoś pod wodą... '''Alex: '''No, mój chłopak. Myślał że zamierzam go zdradzić z Barthem, a przecież nic nie zrobiłam... ;c ''Dalej płakała. '''Celestia: Ale jak się o tym dowiedział w ogóle? Nie martw się. Oni już tacy są.. takie dupki.. myślą byle co. Ale ty go wcale nie zdradziłaś nie? Alex: '''Nie zdradziłam go. Ogląda nas przecież w TV. '''Celestia: Taa, ale zwykle najpierw materiał jest wysyłany do obróbki a później po ok. tygodniu emitowany.. Chyba że jest w montażowni.. Alex: 'Może... ''Dalej zaczęła płakać 'Felipe:'Wczoraj sie wzpaniale obrobiłem.Szkoda tylko,że niedostałem tej kasy.(wzdycha) Nagle z wody wynurza się Helen. 'Helen: '''A co sobie myślałeś? To reality show. Kasę dostaniesz jak wygrasz cały sezon, nie jak ukradniesz kasę do wyzwania. '''Maddie: '''Dokładnie Helen... Mania materialistyczna przyda ci się dopiero w finale, teraz po prostu rób co masz robić i módl się o to, żeby nie odpaść. '''Felipe:'Niewiedziałem,że milionerzy są tacy naiwni. 'Helen: '''Czasami stereotypy mogą okazać się prawdziwe. Nie mówię o sobie. Ci bogacze byli głupi jak but. '''Maddie: '''Głupi jak but, powiadasz? Ja bym nadała im określenie "tępy, jak nóż do masła". Sądzą, że jak są bogaci to są poszanowani i fajni, a jak się wielce okazuje, że nie, to potem wywyższanie i "jacy to wy głupi, słabi i biedni jesteście". Coś z mojej szkoły... ''Alex sięgneła po napój i zatapiała w nim swoje smutki 'Alex: ':c Harriet objadała się pizzą. ''Harriet: Nie wzięłam do jacuzzi inhalatora! Ku*wa, ja mam astmę!'' Nagle zaczęła się dusić.. Wpadła do wody.. Pod wodą nic nie robiła. Jak trup. 'Felipe:'Jak ktoś powiada milionerzy to skończone patałachy 'Helen: '''Ja mam takich idiotów na co dzień, w kóncu mieszkam z Chrisem McLean....(patrzy się na Harriet leżącą na dnie jak trup)'' Moment, co z nią się dzieje? 'Maddie: '''O cholera! Harriet! ''Maddie wskoczyła do jacuzzi w ubraniu, nie zbaczając na to, że skoczyła na czyjeś nogi. Zanurkowała, wyciągnęła Harriet na powierzchnię i zaciągnęła na podłogę. Z jej torby wzięła inhalator i użyła go na niej xD 'Maddie: '''Uh, dobrze, że opowiadałaś mi o swoich alergiach.... ''Maddie cała mokra usiadła na swoje miejsce przy jacuzzi. Wycisnęła też wodę z włosów, która poleciała na Felipe. 'Maddie: '''Sorki. ''Alex spoglądała na całą sytuację ''Alex: Biedny Felipe, taki mokry. <3'' Niestety, Maddie zaciągając ją na podłogę nie zauważyła wycieku krwi z tyłu głowy Harriet. Została więc taka bsidka linia. :C Harriet wstała. ''Harriet: Astmy nie miałam od 3 lat... Aż do teraz. Całe szczęście że żyję! <3'' Harriet bardzo bolała głowa, złapała się za tył głowy.. A potem zobaczyła swoją dłoń. XD 'Harriet: '''Co...?! Dajcie mi bandaże! D: '''Felipe:'Jasne! Dał Harriet bandaże, a Helen pomogła jej obwiązać głowę. 'Helen: '''Ale oberwałaś. Następnym razem radzę uważać. '''Maddie: '''Jednak nie jestem jedyną osobą pokrzywdzoną przez życie... Siadaj. ''Dała Harriet trochę coli. Poczym wróciła na swoje miejsce i dalej zaczęła słuchać muzyki. Alex spoglądała na ranną Harriet '''Alex: '''Uuu ;c '''Harriet: Maks.. To papier ścierny! Harriet szybko odwiązała papier wokół jej głowy. Harriet: Jednakże, dziękuję za pomoc, jak i wam wszystkim. Znów padła i znów nieprzytomna, tym razem od wylewu krwi. Dustin szybko podbiegł do nieprzytomnej ukochanej i pomógł jej wstac (xD) Dustin: 'Mała, nic ci nie jest ? '''Maddie: '''Brawo, właśnie gadasz do nieprzytomnej osoby... Co się robi, jak ma się wylew? ''Alex zanużyła się pod wodę xD ''Alex: Wiecie ile kosztowności można znaleść na dnie takich basenów? Może przynajmniej to pozwoli zapomnieć mi o.....Jarku ;c.'' Harriet dalej leżała nieprzytomna.. Ale w końcu wydusiła z siebie parę słów. '''Harriet: Zrr...ób.. coś... i...dioto! Dustin zrobił jej usta,usta po czym się obudziła <3<3<3 Bartholome: 'Wiesz że ona ,dzięki temu twojemu usta usta długo nie pożyje? Trzeba zatamowac wylew krwi <3 ''Wziął jakąś koszulkę ,obwiązał w okół głowy Harriet tamujc przy tym krew <3 '' '''Bartholome:'To nie zadziała zbyt długo ,przynieście jakiś bandaż! 'Maddie: '''Dustin, jak masz ochotę się lizać, to pamiętaj, że Rolanda zawsze wolna! Mam bandaże! ''Maddie owinęła głowę Harriet w bandaże. 'Bartholome: '''Dobrze że nie zawiązałaś ;_; ''Zdjął bandaże z głowy Harriet i przemył rane wodą utlenioną ,a potem posypał takim proszkiem którego nazwy nie znam (troll) i na koniec obwiązł jej w okół głowy bandaże. 'Bartholome:'Gotowe... Harriet się obudziła. '''Harriet: Nyah... Jak miło.. Ale muszę tą linię zetrzeć. :C Dustin: 'HeHe .. Coś mi się popie*doliło .. '''Maddie: '''Będę szczera - Nie chciałabym mieć faceta, który nie umiałby mnie uratować, i jakbym miała złamanie otwarte ręki, zacząłby mi robić usta-usta... ''T''ymczasem z jacuzzi wynurzyła się Alex trzymająca w ręku czerwoną opaskę '''Alex: '''Maddie? Czy to nie twoje? ''Harriet przytuliła się do Dustin'a. '''Harriet: Lekarzem nie zostaniesz, ale fakt że się starałeś mi pomóc mnie sfatysfakcjonuje. <3 Maddie: 'Wiesz Harriet, jeśli by mnie pokopał prąd, a ktoś chciał mi zrobić usta-usta, żeby mnie uratować, to by mnie to tak nie satysfakcjonowało... Um, to jest bransoletka Alex. Dzięki ''Odebrała bransoletkę i założyła ją na rękę. 'Bartholome: '''Daj spokój Maddie...Jej sprawa... '''Felipe:'Ciekawe jakie będzie wyzwanie? Alex wychodziła z jacuzzi i potknęła się o nogę Felipe, upadła twarzą na ziemię 'Alex: '...Ała... '''Harriet: Wygląda na to że kocham debila. :3 Maddie: 'Tak, kochasz debila. Nie, nie obchodzi mnie jakie dzisiaj wyzwanie. Nie, nie dam spokoju, wytykam wady Dustina. ''Barth widział "wypadek" Alex i od razu do niej podszedł. 'Bartholome: '''Nic ci nie jest? ''Pomógł jej wstać. 'Alex: '''Nic, po za rozdartą duszą ;c ''Kopnęła Felipe który wpadł głową w dół do jacuzzi 'Alex: '''Nie potkładaj mi nóg!!! ''Wzięła leżak i rozbiła mu go na głowie ''Maddie: Znając życie, aby program był "romantyczny", będzie jeszcze około dwóch wypadków. Bleeh...'' 'Bartholome:'A co ci się stało ?:< Poza tym że Felipe to idiota... Alex rozpłakała się 'Alex: '''Mój chłopak...były..zerwał ze mną przez telefon iż stwierdził że go z tobą zdradzam... ;c ''Maddie próbowała słuchać muzyki, bo temat o związkach ją nudzi. 'Bartholome: ':< Przytulił ją '' '''Bartholome:'Jego strata... :< ''Alex: Z nim jest inaczej niż z Jarkiem. Z nim...'' Ona jeszcze mocniej wtuliła się w niego '''Bartholome: ''Alex...Jest wspaniała...Nigdy się tak nie czułem... '' Alex: 'Czekaj. Nie chce być jak oni. ''Pokazała na Harriet i Dustina 'Bartholome: '''To może...Wywalmy Felipe za burtę? XD ''Uśmiechnęła się 'Alex: '''Za burte nie, bo nas wywalą. Ale zawsze możemy przywiązać go do dziobu statku. '''Bartholome: '''Jasne <3 Weź sznur ja wezmę Felipe xD ''Podniósł Felipe, Alex pobiegła po sznur. Po chwili Felipe był już przywiązany do dzioba statku. Alex: Haha. :D '''Bartholome:Świetny pomysł. Statek imienia Felipe coś tam ,coś tam xD Alex: '''Statek na jego cześć?! Nieee. ''Alex: Lepiej napisać już piosenkę na cześć....Chrisa?!'' 'Bartholome: '''Statek który się rozwala? Może być jego imieniem...On też się rozwala, ale głupotą >.< '''Alex: '''Nic nie zasługuje na nazwę związaną z Felipe. '''Bartholome: '''Po krótkim zastanowieniu, masz racje...Obraziłem nasz statek :< ''Alex wskoczyła do jacuzzi 'Alex: '''Zrelaksuję się troszkę. :3 '''Bartholome: '''Ja też<3 ''Wziął wór balonów napełnionych musztardą i wskoczył do Jacuzzi. 'Bartholome: '''Kto chce porzucać w Felipe? <3 ''Rzucił w Felipe balonem z musztardą xD '''Maddie: '''Co za insane... Teraz się zastanawiam, czy nie lepiej by było, jakbym wczoraj wyleciała... '''Bartholome: '''Nie narzekał bym... '''Maddie: '''Co!? '''Bartholome: '''No ,a ty myślisz że po tych wszystkich psycholach rzuconych we mnie ,będę się cieszył że nie odpadłaś? '''Bartholome: ''Jasne ciesze się że Maddie nie odpadła...Ale to nie ważne... '' Maddie: 'Bo byłeś psychiczny? Stawiałeś wszędzie figurki z moją podobizną, ciąłeś się jak spałeś! To ma być niby normalne? '''Bartholome: '''Nie...To psychiczne <3 '''Maddie: '''Miałam powód, żeby cię tak nazywać i tyle. Nie jesteś tym świętym. '''Bartholome: '''Którym świętym? Tomaszem ? <3 ''Maddie wstała i strzeliła mu w pysk ręką. 'Maddie: '''Ogarnij się! '''Bartholome: '''Jak ja cię lubię denerwować <3 ''Maddie wstała na chwilę i gdzieś poszła. Po chwili przyszła z krzesłem, które rozwaliła na głowie Bartholome. 'Maddie: '''Wiesz, ja ciebie też lubię denerwować. '''Bartholome: '''Wiedziałem... ''Wpadł nieprzytomny do wody. Maddie to olała i poszła dalej słuchać muzyki z satysfakcją. 'Xander: '''O jak dobrze tego mi było trzeba po tym ostatnim wyzwaniu. '''Maddie: '''A mi szczerze nie. "Nie ma nic lepszego, niż wspólna kąpiel z chyba 12 osobami". '''Xander: '''O witaj Maddie co za duży tutaj tłok dla ciebie. xDD '''Maddie: '''Nie udała ci się ta obelga, wiesz? Po prostu nie jestem na tyle perwem, że będę się kąpiusiać z dziewczynami i chłopakami w strojach kąpielowych. Hm, nie w basenie, a w Jacuzzi! Z drinkami! To dopiero jest perwersyjne! '''Xander: '''Rozumiem cię też mi się to nie podoba. ''Podszedł do Felipe chwycił go za głowę i zaczał go topić. 'Maddie: '''Ah ta hipokryzja... Kąpiesz się z tymi ludźmi, pijesz drinki, dokuczasz innym, a teraz mi mówisz, że ci się to nie podoba. '''Xander: '''No tak nie podoba mi się on tutaj wynocha stąd! ''Xander wyrzucił Felipe z Jacuzzi. 'Maddie: '''Tsa, Ameryka Wolny Kraj, jeszcze czego... W UK przynajmniej tak nie jest... '''Xander: '''Powiedz mi piękna jak się sprawdziłem w ostatnim zadaniu. '''Maddie: '''Tylko nie piękna, rozumiemy się? Nie jestem typową laską, którą poderwiesz na randce w KFC i zabierzesz do domu. Cóż, sprawdziłeś się raczej dobrze, nikt nie odpadł. '''Xander: '''Tylko dobrze a nie byłem zajebisty. ''Podszedł do niej i ją objoł ręką. Ta go jednak z całej siły odepchła. 'Maddie: '''Hej hej hej, przypomnij sobie te dwa pierwsze zdania w mojej poprzedniej wypowiedzi! Obejmować ręką sobie możesz koleżankę spod latarni po 22:00! '''Xander: '''Lubię takie dziewczyny które są nie dostępne. Masz ochotę na masaż? '''Maddie: '''Sp***aj, nie por***asz. ''Maddie kopnęła w krocze Xandera swoim kolczastym butem. 'Xander: '''Ale mnie kręcisz. ''Rzucił się na nią i zaczał ją całować w usta. 'Maddie: '''Ku**a! Mać! Fuj! ''Maddie odepchła kopniakiem Xandera i zaczęła go glanować, kopać i skakać po nim. Na koniec wypłukała sobie usta płynem do płukania ust i splunęła nim na Xandera. 'Maddie: '''Wojna ze mną? Gratuluję odwagi, współczuję głupoty! ''Xander stracił przytomnośc i zaczął tonąć. 'Maddie: '''Mam to w du*ie, niech sobie tonie ten nachlany ziomuś! ''Alex wyskoczyła z basenu i otrzepała się jak....pies xD 'Alex: '''Mam pomysła! :D ''Po tych słowach wzięła Xandera i Felipe i przywiązała ich do siebie 'Alex; '''Dwoję głąbów razem. :D ''Xander się ocknął '' '''Xander: '''Co jest do cholery kto mnie związał i na dodatek z tym debilem. ''Zaczął gryżc linę aby się uwolnić. 'Maddie: '''Hej, podobno lubisz niedostępne kobiety... Proszę, zostałeś związany z nią węzłem małżeńskim! ''Alex wzięła ogórki które leżały na stoliku i zaczęła nimi rzucać w Xandera i Felipe. 'Xander: '''To nie jest śmieszne a ty nie rzucaj we mnie ogórkami. ''Xanderowi udało się uwolnić. 'Xander: '''No nareścię a ty gnojku spadaj mi stąd. ''Wział zamach i z całych sił kopnął Felipe który poleciał nie wiadomo gdzie xDD który dalej był w Jacuzzi bo był przywiązany do Xandera. <3 'Maddie: '''Po prostu podpadłeś złej kobiecie, to twoja wina. ''Alex spojrzała się na Maddie 'Alex: '''Hej! Ja nie jestem zła, tylko szalonaa. ''Podbiegła do Xandera i powaliła go na ziemię jednym ciosem karate 'Alex: '''A ty jedz ogórki. ''Wpychała mu ogórki do ust na siłę xD Maddie postanowiła znowu posłuchać w spokoju muzyki, nie wiem, która to już próba. 'Xander: '''Mam dość idę stąd nie wytrzymam dłużej z tymi wariatkami. ''Wstał i polazł gdzieś xDD 'Alex: '''No w końcu poszedł. ''Podeszła do Maddie 'Alex: '''Czego słuchasz? :) ''Do Harriet zadzwonił telefon. Dzwonek: Death Note op 2 XDDDD '''Harriet: No? Cześć braciszku.. Ta.. Wszystko ok.. Że co? Aha, aha, aha. Dobra, weź się nie odzywaj. XD Jak ja według ciebie mam zrobić zakupy po konkursie? Wiesz chyba że jest jeszcze z jakieś 10 odcinków? Charlie, sam tego ku*wa nie zrobisz? XD Rozłączyła się i przyczepiła do ciałka Dustin'a. XDDD '' '''Harriet:' Alex, nie jesteś szalona, tylko irytująca.. Ale nie przejmuj się.. Lubię cię, ale odrobinę przesadzasz.. Ja wszystkich lubię! <3 Zrobiła minę typu: thumb|left|328px Harriet: '''A czo mi tam! Ktoś jest dla mnie miły, to ja jestem miła dla niego, itede. Tylko żeby moja dobroć mnie czasem nie przerosła.. Felipe wstaje 'Felipe:'Myślicie,że takie coś mnie zaboli? Celestia wstaje i kopie w krocze Felipe.. 7 razy. '''Celestia: Nawet jeśli cię nie zabolało to wątpie że będziesz miał dzieci po 7 kopnięciach ciężkim jak cegła butem. ''Celestia: Przynajmniej się nie rozmnoży jak gąsienica.'' Maddie: 'Słucham tego co w radiu leci.... Wally Lopez - You Can't Stop The Beat... Hm, mam pomysł. ''Maddie wstała kopła Felipe 3 razy swoim kolczastym butem, poczym wróciła na miejsce. ''Maddie: Jak miło spotkać kogoś, kto ma podobne zainteresowania co ja... Eeem, kopanie...'' Xander spojrzał na Maddie. 'Xander: '''W koncu wiesz kogo trzeba gnębić. '''Maddie: '''Poza tym, słucham tego co mi w ucho wpadnie. Nie mam ulubionego gatunku muzycznego. ''Podszedł do Maddie 'Xander: '''Przepraszam za moje zachowanie nie wiem co mi odbiło chyba za dużo wypiłem. Mogę wejść do Jacuzzi. '''Maddie: '''Po pierwsze, mam na to wyjebane, po drugie, nie moje jazuzzi, rób sobie z nim co chcesz, po trzecie, nie gadam z tobą. ''Xander zignorował Maddie i podszedł do Celesti 'Xander: '''Cześć piękna właśnie odkryłem że ty jesteś moją bratnią duszą. '''Maddie: '''Boże, co za nimfoman... ''Celestia wzięła rękę Xander'a i dośc sprytnym chwytem wyrzuciła go za siebie. '''Celestia: Jak mi tą herbatę przyniesiesz to będziesz miał u mnie szanse skarbie. W końcu zbliża się pora herbatki. Poleciał po Herbatkę dla Celesti.po chwili wrócił. Xander: 'Proszę oto twoja herbata. '''Maddie: '''Nimfoman po całości... '''Celestia: '''Zobacz plusy. Korzystaj a później.. ''Pokazała gest podobny do powieszenia. Wzięła dwie herbatki, jedna pewnie miała być dla Xander'a ale dała go Maddie. 'Celestia: '''Proszę. Jako Rodowite Brytyjki, Herbatki o tej porze to nasz obowiązek. :3 ''Zrobiła gest do Xander'a typu "Przynieś herbatniki". 'Xander: '''Chwila herbatę tylko tobie przyniosłem i sobie czemu jej dałaś? ''Był tym oburzony. ''Harriet tymczasie pobiegła po szlauf. Wyszła w stroju kąpielowym i glanach. '' '''Harriet: No, czas posprzątać! Zmyła krew na kafelkach, a następnie zdjęła glany i chciała iść do jacuzzi, ale.. Zauważyła jak Barth się topi. Harriet: 'Ojej. :c On też ma astmę? Czy może zakrztusił się powietrzem i padł? :< ''Wyciągnęła z wody Barth'a. Położyła delikatnie na kaflach, przy okazji opierając jego głowę o swojego glana. Na początku rozpaczała co ma zrobić. '''Harriet: O nie, sztucznego oddychania mu na bank nie zrobię! Ewentualnie primo mu mogę... A właśnie! Za dużo wody biedaczek nachłypał. Uciski w klatkę piersiową po trzydzieści razy. Harriet: 'Ku*wa, człowieku, weź, mydło nie gryzie! ''Z ciekawości zobaczyła na jego włosy. '''Harriet: Szampon do włosów też nie! Nic tylko łupież i wszy! Szybko wywaliła spod jego głowy glana. Barth wychłapał z siebie resztki wody. Harriet: Człowieku.. Wiesz że kąpiel nie gryzie? Barth powoli się budził xD Harriet: Budź się ku*wa śmierdzielu! Zaczęła go lać po policzkach, w końcu się obudził. xD Bartholome: '''Dzięki <3 '''Harriet: Barth... Może ci oddać szampon do włosów? Bardzo dobrze ci to zrobi.. Harriet wstała, postawiła glany na miejsce i poszła do jacuzzi. <3 Bartholome:'''Nie moja wina, że macie jakieś brudne owłosione stopy a ja się w wodzie po nich topiłem! I nagle spadł śnieg. <3 I z jacuzzi wyleciał Mikołaj i dwa renifery. '''Mikołaj: Ho, ho, ho! Marry Christmas! Wszyscy ze zdziwieniem patrzyli na świętego. Mikołaj: No, dobra... Mikołaj ściągnął maskę i okazało się, że to była Luciana. Luciana: '''Nie ma żadnego Mikołaja. ;_; ;_; '''Luciana: Ale idą święta. <3 Szał radości, zabawy i pieczenia oraz gotowania. <3 Wiem, że nie czujecie tej atmosfery, ale postanowiłam to zmienić. <3 Statek dopłynął do jakiegoś portu. Luciana: Wysiadamy. <3 Jesteśmy gdzieś w jakiejś Mikronezji czy coś takiego. ^^ Ale na ten dzień to miejsce zmieni się w Laponię. <3 Gdzieś na plaży Luciana: 'Nooo, wspaniale. <3 ''Znowu zaczął padać śnieg, a każdy z zawodników dostał mały upominek. '' '''Luciana: '''Ale to nie koniec niespodzianek. <3 Ale o tym zaraz. ''W niesamowitym tempie przed uczestnikami pojawiła się dosyć okazała stajenka. 'Luciana: '''Mmm, święta. <3 A najlepiej jest poczuć święta, kiedy się w nich uczestniczy. <3 Dlatego wasze dzisiejsze wyzwanie to stworzenie jasełek! Na wesoło! Oczywiście z umiarem, bo wszystko jest dobre, ale trzeba wiedzieć, kiedy przestać. <3 A żeby było ciekawiej, odegracie je bez żadnych przygotowań. <3 Na całkowitym spontanie. <3 Tu i teraz. :3 Wasze występy oceni juryyyyyy. Wspaniała ja. :3 ''Na plaży pojawiła się Czeska Nicky. '''Nicky: Gdzie je Miłoszu? Luciana: Nicky, jak miło, że jesteś. <3 Juror numer 2.. oraz.. królowa jedzenia i antyperspirantu w tubce. <3 Kunegunda. <3 Na plaży pojawiła się Kunegunda. Kunegunda: Łiii, jaki czad. <3 A nie, to tylko ja tak pachnę. <3 Luciana: Dooo dzieła. <3 Oczywiście panowie Lukaninho i Dustin mogą brać udział w tym wyzwaniu. :3 Jednak nie jest to konieczne. :3 Na początek występ Camp Nou! Wesołych świąt. <3 Wolałabym, żeby były to występy na totalnym spontanie. :3 Myślę, że wyjdzie jeszcze zabawniej. (please) Czas na wyzwanie... w sumie to nie wiem, dajmy na to, że nieograniczony. xD Ja powiem, kiedy możecie skończyć. :3 Nie znacie dnia ani godziny. <3 Występ Camp Nou Felipe(Jako Anioł):'Niedługo ci sie urodził syn który będzie synem Bożym '''Felipe(Jako Józef):'Co mam zrobić? 'Felipe(Jako Anioł):'Masz sie obiekować Maryją bo niedługo urodzina syna którego nazwiecie Jezus Kolejna scena 'Felipe(Jako Józef):'Maryjo niedługo będziesz miała syna! 'Felipe(Jako Maryja):'Wiem u mnie był anioł 'Felipe(Jako Józef):'U mnie też był. Nagle na scene została wepchnięta Celestia. '''Celestia: Ekhem.. Jam jest następca anioła. Chyba. No i otóż. Maryjo! Syna będziesz miała ale nie teraz! Okazało się że. Zagląda na rękę. '' '''Celestia': Zamazane! Em.. albo dobra, ródź se tego syna. Mi to obojętnie. Ekhem. Ja jestem Lucyfer. Dziecko które się narodzi.. odasz mi rozumiesz. Czekała aż coś tam ten Felipe powie ale skoro się nie dosłuchała to.. Celestia: 'Dobrze więc! Kiedy syn się boży urodzi, świat nie oswobodzi. Porwę go ja, Celestia, Lucyfer zła, zaklinaczka diabełków. Syn twój nie będzie bożym synem a diabła. Taka improwizacja? ''Ktoś rzucił zza kulis cegłą w Celestie. '''Celestia: Ekhem. Ałć. Maryjo, chciałbym, chciałabym, tak, obojniak, byś nie obawiała się co się stanie z twoim synem (szept) jbc. To zło przegra na końcu ;) (koniec szeptu) Kto z was ośmieli sie mi przeszkodzić? Felipe rodzi. <3 Pojawia się Jezus! Felipe trzyma dzieciątko na rękach <3 Harriet: Gugu, matko, ojcze, obojnia..ku.. Pić mi się chce.. Zrób mi pedicure.. Umyj mnie.. Uczesz mnie, mimo że nie mam włosów.. BO JESTEM ZBAWICIELEM! Wywaliła się. Wije się po scenie w kocyku jak gąsienica. Harriet: Matko pomóż mi! Ojcze! Czy ch*j wie co! Aha i drogie dzieci, niech was Bóg błogosławi! Felipe(Jako Maryja):'Jezusku chcesz piwko? '''Felipe(Jako Józef):'Oczywiście,że chce każdy zapowiadał,że to będzie pijak Nagle Felipe sie przebrał za diabła a na scenie pojawia sie drugi Felipe w stroju Anioła i sie zaczeli bić. 'Felipe(Jako Anioł):'A masz!Juchu! Diabeł dostał w brzuch i sobie poszedł Nagle przychodzi jakiś facio? 'Facio:'Chcem zamówić Frytki,Kurczaka,Pizze,Spaghetti,Tachos i Pieczone udka 'Felipe(Jako Józef): '''Nie mamy tak dużo grubasie! ''Kopie go w tyłek. Harriet się wku*wiła że nazwano ją pijakiem. Wstała i przywaliła Felipe'owi tak mocno że poleciał za kulisy. Szybko usiadła na sianku i pisała sms'y. '''Harriet: Ooo, wiadomość od Mojżesza! Trzej królowie życzą mi wszystkiego dobrego z okazji narodzin.. Pić mi się chce. Obejrzała się. Harriet: 'Skoro potrafię zmienić wodę w wino, to może krzesełko ojca, matki czy ch*j wie kogo też potrafię? ''Zamieniła krzesełko w butelkę wytrawnego wina. 'Harriet: '''Opiję się we własne narodziny. ;u; Eee tam, żyje się raz, wszystko trzeba przepić! ''Po minucie butelka była pusta. Pijany Jezus rozbił butelkę i znów wypadł z kołyski. '''Harriet: Za 33 lata zginę.. Skoro tak to się wyprowadzam do Ameryki, tam mnie nie znajdą. Jezus wije się po scenie. xD Harriet: 'Przepraszam, którędy do Ameryki? Jaka linia lotnicza? '''Bartholome: '''Jezusie nie uciekaj, jam jest Baltazar , Melchir i ten 3 ch*j nigdy go nie lubiłem :< Zaczął się drapać po głowie '''Bartholome: '''Mam dla ciebie 3 prezenty! Tylko nie pamiętam jakie.... ''Zaczął się rozglądać '' '''Bartholome: '''O już wiem! <3 ''Wybił Felipe ząb i rzucił nim w Harriet(Jezusa) , potem poszedł do sklepu i wrócił z jakimś tanim piwem o nazwie "Mocny Full" xD,a na koniec napluł jej/mu (Harriet/Jezus) prosto w twarz. 'Bartholome:'To są kur** twoje prezenty i się kur** ciesz! 'Felipe(Jako Felipe): '''O to ja potężny Felipe Sasa Santana i przyszłem po dusze do jedzenia! ''Zaczął pić jakich aktorów któr''zy byli pasterzami '''Felipe(Jako Felipe): '''Mniam pasterze!! ''Zabrał Harriet/Jezusa do góry podniósł i opuścił. Jezus stanął na podłodze (cudem xD) i kopnął z całej siły Felipe w krocze. Felipe położył się z bólu, Jezus go poturlał a Józef wpadł du dziury i nie mógł z niej wyjść. Jezus zarzucił na dziurę sieć. Jezus zwrócił się do Baltazara. '''Harriet: I ty śmiesz ze mną gadać pomyleńcu? Wytarła się chusteczką. Mocnego Full'a wylała na Baltazara i zgniotła puszkę o swoją głowę. Rzuciła mocno puszką w Baltazara. '' '''Harriet: '''Nigdy nie zadzieraj z Jezusem, bo zamiast wina dostaniesz wpie*dol! ''Walnęła go w swoją kołyskę, złapała go za majtki i przywiesiła do stajenki. Po chwili Baltazar spadł, a majtki zostały na stajence, a Baltazar latał z gołą dupą. :< Harriet: 'Dobra, dosyć tego pie*dolenia. Czas na piosenkę! ''Odpaliła się muzyka. 'Harriet: ' 1. Pójdźmy wszyscy do lodówki.. Do kiełbasy i parówki.. Powitajmy schabowego.. I kotleta mielonego.... 2. Pójdźmy wszyscy do łazienki, do kibelka i wanienki, powitajmy umywalkę i automatyczną pralkę.. 3. Mikołaju święty pocałuj mnie w pięty! Dziękuję, dobranoc! Aplaus. Jezus wiął się do kołyska. '''Jezus: I pamiętajcie drogie dzieciaki! Niech wam moja chwała błogosławi! Inaczej nie nazywam się Jezus Alfons Baltazar Michael Józef Maryja Boguniecki! Jezus poszedł spać. xD Kurtyna opadł i pojawiła się następna scena. Na scenę wyszedł Barth przebrany za Owce? '' '''Bartholome: '''Beee? Czekam tu już rok na mojego dobrego pasterza? Gdzie jesteś Jezusie o gdzie jesteś!? ''Do owcy dzwoni telefon. Bartholome:'''Jak już będziesz w tym ZuoBethMarkecie kup mi kota do podpalenia ,Jezusie :< . ''Jezus rzucił w Baltazara zapaloną zapalniczką. '' '''Harriet: Zimno mi, podpalić stajenkę! Felipe/Maryja podpaliła tyłek Baltazara później stajenke. Celestia wpatrywała się w to dziwactwo ale postanowiła że nie zmieni charakteru swej roli. Celestia: jesteście porąbani wiecie? Ale cóż, niech będzie jak jest! Jezusie! Widać że zbawisz świat a moja moc nie jest tak silna jak twoja! Niechaj więc zniknę a za 33 lata i tak umrzesz z mojej winy więc będziemy kwiat. Ciao. Zniknęła w mgle. Felipe'owi skończył się gaz w zapalniczce, więc nie podpalił stajenki. :c Harriet: Jełopie, żartowałem! Jezus opluł rodzica. Harriet: 'Czas na mój rozkaz! Inaczej zero zbawienia! Ojcze,matko czy ch*j wie co.. Zatańcz! ''Felipe zrozumiał rozkaz i go wykonał. Zszedł ze sceny i po chwili wszedł w stroju jak na filmiku, tańcząc dokładnie tak samo. thumb|center|335px Celestia zleciała jako dziwny aniołek dając założyć Felipe strój budyniu i łyżeczkę. Po czym w tle pojawił się ekran i ta muzyczka: thumb|center|335px Następnie Feliepe zaczął sam siebie zjadać a na jego ciele pojawił się napis "Jam jest Maryja <3" '''Celestia: Uf.. Harriet: Czyli jak z Józefa zrobić idiotę. Rzuciła w niego puszką, którą wyjęła z sianka. '' '''Harriet: '''Dosyć pie*dolenia, czas na prawdziwe jasełka! ''Kurtyna zapadła. Następnie gdy była opuszczona, widać było wszystko. Nie było tam nikogo prócz niej. Harriet miała strój Maryjii. Brzuch miała zaokrąglony. '' '''Harriet: '''Moje dziecię się wkrótce urodzi... Anioł już przepowiedział mi dziecię. Józefie, gdzie jesteś? ''Na scene wyszedł Barth przebrany za owcę. '' '''Bartholome:'To już kuhwa było. Kończmy to! ;u; Harriet kiwnęła głową. Z jej brzucha wyciągnięty został Jezus (zabawkowe dziecko <3). Owinęła go w kocyk, rzucone od góry zostały dary dla dziecka. Harriet pokazała dziecko jak z Króla Lwa pokazywali dzieciątko Simby. <3 Harriet: Oto dziecko głoszące dobrą nowinę! Nasz zbawiciel, Jezus! Kurtyna zapadła i ukłony. <3 Występ Kurczaków Na scenę wskoczyła Alex w stroju....Anioła <3 Nie za bardzo wie co ma teraz robić xD Alex: 'No to ten... ''Nagle wpadła na pomysł 'Alex: '''Matko! Znaczy się Maryjo! Za niedługo urodzi się twój syn boży! Aniołowie przepowiadają nadchodzące zło! Diabły nadchodzą! <3 ''Zaśmiała się 'Alex: '''Dzisiaj jest wigilia! Czas miłości i dobroci! A skoro mowa o dobroci, ktoś chce cukru? <3 ''Wszyscy mina typu O_o 'Alex: '''Nikt :c? No dobra, a więc czas miłości i dobroci! Dzień, w którym pomagamy sobie nawzajem, jesteśmy dobrzy. Czekamy na syna bożego! Gdzie on jest?! ''Podirytowała się Alex W pewnym momencie przybieżeli do Betlejem pasterze w towarzystwie muzyki (jakby co to zaczyna się w 1:50 xD). Jednym z nich była Nina, która razem z innymi weszła tanecznym krokiem trzymając butelkę wódki. 'Nina: '''Chwała alkoholowi! Chwała spirytusowi! …zaraz, to nie tak szło… a, no tak… Chwała na wysokości! Chwała na wysokości! A pokój na ziemi! ''Napiła się. 'Nina: '''W ogóle po co komu pokój? Niektóre sprawy można tylko agresywnie rozwiązać! Na przykład jak fajny chłopak przeleci inną laskę! Aż się wku*wiłam... ''Kopnęła jakieś tekturowe drzewo, które spadło na szopkę. 'Nina: '''Oj, sory. Ta gdzie jest ta nastoletnia sucz, która ma dziecko urodzić? I jeszcze kłamczucha twierdzi, że jest dziewicą... ''Przychodzi Helen jako kolejny pasterz i wskazuje na planetę Wenus na niebie. 'Helen: '''Rzekomo mamy się kierować tą gwiazdą, która jak dla mnie jak na gwiazdę za jasno świeci. Nie jestem rzymianinem tylko żydem, ale skoro ma tam się to dziecko cudem urodzić, to dobra. ''W kołysce leży Alex która jest przebrana za Maryje xD 'Alex: '''To już czas! To już Czas! JÓZEFIE GDZIE JESTEŚ?!? Jak zwykle jak jest potrzebny to go nie ma... ''Nagle zaczęła rodzić 'Alex; '''Aaaa!!!! ''Z jej (+18) wychodzi lalka Jezusa 'Alex: '''Co?!? Jezusa nam zaje*ali!!! '''Vince: '''To cud! ''Wszedł na scene przebrany w jedwabny strój. '' '''Vince: '''Witaj Maryjo! Ja jestem objawieniem trzech świętych króli z podarunkami. xD ''Wystawił ręce. 'Vince: '''Będę cię wielbił za ten cudowny... ''Z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy spoglądał na to co zostawiła na podłodze. xDDD '''Vince: Przynoszę dary dla nowo narodzonego dzieciątka. Jakkolwiek by nie wyglądało po urodzeniu. Wyciągnął pierwszy podarunek. Vince: 'Zabrałko mi mirry, ale jest trawka która się zapali równie dobrze i oduży swym wonnym zapaszkiem. ''Wyciągnął coś co wyglądało jak lampa naftowa. '''Vince: Oto Kadzidło w której nasz zbawiciel będzie mógł palić swą drogocenną Mirrę! Na końcu wyszarpał parę czekoladowych dukatów z złotawym sreberkiem. Vince: Oraz złoto dla większego lansu, bo każde dziecko musi się lansić. xD Zaczynam mieć przypuszczenie, że Jezus to dres jakiś był albo normalnie hipis. xD Tak czy cisk o chwała tobie... Chciał się ukłonić, ale zrezygnował. Vince: '''Może tylko się pochylę bo podłoga strasznie usyfiona. xD Chodził w kółko i wielbił wszyskich naokoło. '''Vince: Ja robię za trzech króli, więc musze mieć w sobie! W powietrzy nakreślił rekami serce. Vince: Miłość dla każdego! Przypadkiem niedfaleko był krzak z jemiołą. Oderwał dość solidną gałąż. Vince: I by wasza miłość przetrwała, nie tylko do tego dziecka, ale dla was.. proszę! <3 Umieścił nad nimi ową gałąż. Vince: 'Miłość będzie wszędzie. <3 Ahh magia świąt <3 Każdy każdemu przebacza i kocha a dzień potem Marysia będzie krzyczała na Jezuska by tak nie płakał <3 Jakież to kochane! <3 '''Nina: '''Ewentualnie zawinie go w śliski kocyk i niechcący upuści. <3 ''Rozejrzała się i po chwili wzięła tekturową gwiazdę i rzuciła nią tak, że przeleciała nad szopką. 'Nina: '''Brakowało mi tutaj jeszcze spadającej gwiazdy. <3 '''Vince: '''Coś chyba jeszcze xD ''Wziął Kimberly i przebrał Kimberly za owcę. 'Vince: '''W końcu w tym dniu zwierzeta przemówiły a to zwierzę dużo potrafi mówić! ''Przystawił jej niewiadomo skąd, ale skądś komurkę z nieograniczonym abonamentem na koszt producentów. xD '''Vince: Ciągle by tylko rozmawiała o tym i o tym. <3 Przystawił dwa krzaczory z palmą. Vince: 'Na dodatek śliczniej wygląda i chyba palmą witali, a my zapewnimy im całe krzaczory i drzewka <3 ''Owinął jeszcze chatkę lianami wokoło z zakwitajacymi kwiatami. xD 'Nina: '''Dobra, kończymy to marne przedstawienie! ''Całą drużyna ustawiła się na scenie i na zakończenie zaczęli śpiewać "Dzisiaj w Betlejem". Dodatkowo Majli i Nina zaczęły twerkować, a Alex podrzucała sobie Jezusa. xD Gdy skończyli śpiewać, kurtyna opadła. Werdykt Luciana siedziała na ogromnym krześle i była brawo. Lukaninho i Dustin dumni ze swoich drużyn, skierowali wzrok w stronę prowadzącej. '''Luciana: Myślę, że poczuliście święta w całej okazałośći! Jednakże w ten cudowny dzień nie obejdzie się bez eliminacji w naszym show! Jęki, stęki. Luciana: 'Mrrr. :* Odwaliliście kawał dobrej roboty. Kurczaki! Świetnie. Widać, że potraficie ze sobą współpracować i jesteście w miarę ogarnięci. Wszystko szło bardzo sprawnie, pomimo małych wpadek, jestem z was dumna. Camp Nou! U was natomiast wyczułam otwartą wrogość. Wszystko było niespójne i wydawaliście się być zdekoncentrowani. Myślę, że eliminacja dobrze wam zrobi, a kubeł zimnej wody zostanie wylany. Kurczaczki zwyciężają! Ale to nie koniec niespodzianek. <3 ''Pojawił się mały helikopter, z którego wyszło dwóch gości i na środku plaży pozostawili ogromny prezent. '''Luciana: A to dla was, Kurczaki. <3 W nagrodę. <3 Otwierajcie. :3 Kurczaki chętnie podeszli do prezentu. Vince pozbył się papieru, a Nina otworzyła wieko. W środku była... Cadee: '''Siemasie, kochasie. <3 '''Kurczaki: '''Co to za zwierzę? '''Luciana: To wasza nowa przyjaciółka, Cadee. <3 Od teraz jest nową uczestniczką i wylądowała w waszej drużynie! <3 Vince: Bomba. Luciana: 'Okej, wracamy na statek. <3 Pora na ceremonię! Już nie mogę się doczekać. :* Ceremonia ''Camp Nou czekają na werdykt. Przed nimi stoi Luciana, a obok prowadzącej Lukaninho. 'Luciana: '''Dzisiaj nie będzie żadnych kół ratunkowych. <3 Dzisiaj dostaniecie słodkie laski, takie na święta! Nie wiem jak to sie nazywa. xDD Natomiast osoba, która otrzyma najwięcej głosów, otrzyma rózgę. :3 Wszystko jasne? Zaczynamy. <3 ''Luciana zlustrowała wzrokiem całą drużynę. 'Luciana: '''Bartholome, Celestia! Łapcie! ''Rzuca im symbol przetrwania. xD '''Luciana: Maddie! Dla ciebie też coś mam! Rzuca symbol przetrwania. xD Luciana: Co tam jeszcze... Harriet! Rzuca symbol przetrwania. xD Luciana: Felipe oraz Xander... Oł noł, znowu odpadnie chłopak. :< ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Który tym razem ma na imię Xander! Łap, Felipe! Masz szczęście. ;) Rzuca symbolem przetrwania w Felipe, a Xander dostaje rózgę. <3 Luciana: Cóż, chyba mogłeś bardziej postarać się przy wyzwaniu. Przynajmniej tak sądzę. Cóż.. to twój koniec! Luczka? Luczka wpakował Xandera do armaty i wystrzelił chłopaczka. <3 Luciana: Mrrr, lubię takie zakończenia. <3 To wszystko na dziś! Czy nowa postać wprowadzi coś nowego do show? Czy Luka w końcu mnie pokocha? Luczka warknął z niezadowoleniem. Luciana: '''Okej, okej.. Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Podróż dookoła świata. <3 '''Koniec. <3 Kategoria:Odcinki Totalna Porażka: Podróż dookoła świata